


Go Away

by deephwi



Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kang Daniel (minor role), Ong Seongwoo (minor role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deephwi/pseuds/deephwi
Summary: ❝  Stop being so nice to me. ❞





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> [ sorry for the mistakes and sloppiness ;; ]  
> [ I might delete or stop this, and make a one-shot instead. I haven't tried making a chaptered fic, so, yeah. ]

"Go away befo--" The man whose bottom lip is currently bleeding from a punch in a fight just earlier, tried pushing the girl, who was just concerned and tried to help him, away with that same line he's been using to her since who knows when.

"Stupid. Before what? I don't even buy that, anymore. Just shut up, Im Youngmin." The girl said, as she knelt down to meet the sitting man's eyes. She took the said man's left arm, and wrapped it on her shoulders for support. She tried pulling him up to stand up, but the latter pulled him instead. So, she slightly stumbled on her knees, and ended up into his embrace, her legs touching the slightly warm floor. Youngmin placed another arm around her, and he was now hugging her.

The girl, although confused by his actions, froze on her spot and just rested her head against his shoulder. She didn't fully hug him back, she just clutched her fingers to the sides of his uniform.

"Stop being so nice to me. Why are you like this.. Serin-ah." He whispered, not caring if she heard it or not. But, she didn't. She felt he was speaking, but she can't figure out what he just said.

"Why did you do it, this time?" Serin asked softly, but enough for him to hear.

"Can I not answer that?" He replied. She sighed, instead of answering. She knew Youngmin won't give her an answer but, she still asked. There might be a change somehow. She just dropped the topic, and they stayed in silence, despite the fact that they should be in class, right now. It was probably History for her, by this time. And, Math for him.

Youngmin hates not telling her the reason whenever he gets into trouble, but then, he can't say it. 99% of these fights were associated to her. There are those guys who wants to go after her. Be it sincere or not. Of course, he only gets in trouble with those who are not sincere, and just wanted to play with her. It gives them the bragging right that they're dating the student council president who was good in almost everything she does. He knows she would just reprimand him to ignore those guys when he tells her the truth. But, he can't do that, either. He doesn't want her to get hurt, after all.

"Are you not letting me go?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Mhm." Youngmin replied while his eyes are closed, trying to rest. He was incredibly tired. Who wouldn't after a fight with 3 other guys? Not to mention that he fought with someone, the day before, too.

"How about clinic?" She wanted to treat his wounds, already. Before she can finally let go of worrying about him.

"I bet you already have something inside your pockets." Youngmin retorted. True enough, Serin has some adhesive bandages, disinfectants, cottons, and ointments. She needs to bring those, everyday. For him, of course. She doesn't know when he gets into another trouble, or when he doesn't want to go to the clinic to get treatment. So she makes sure she brings some first-aid stuff in her pockets. After bringing him to the clinic for countless of times, she knew, by now, what and how she should apply it onto his wounds.

"I'll treat your wounds. Let go." She said in a quite stern voice but careful enough not to make it sound harsh. She's really confused why he does this. And she honestly wants him to stop this and start controlling his temper.

"Don't want." Youngmin slightly shook his head, as he said that. He doesn't really want to look her in the eye, right now. He just thinks Serin is probably tired of taking care of him in addition to her school works.

"Youngmin-ah.." She called, once again. With that, Youngmin finally let her go, and sat on a weird cross sitting position.

Serin just chuckled at this sight of Youngmin. It's still funny for her how he sits like that. It's weird but cute.

She then, emptied the contents of her pockets, and started applying first-aid. Youngmin cannot help but stare at the sight of her face so close to his. But he realizes he shouldn't stare, so he just looked down at his hands while fidgeting with them.

After treating the wounds on his face, she held his left hand to put bandages around it. Youngmin cannot help but scratch the back of his neck using his free hand. He does this when he gets shy or nervous. Or maybe it's just his habit in general.

She then checked the other, and asked if he was hurt somewhere else since she can't check his arms because he's wearing long sleeves topped by the school uniform's blazer.

"I'm not hurt, anywhere else, I guess?" Youngmin said, and forced out a chuckle.

"Can you stand by your own?" She asked. Youngmin just nodded, and they both stood up. They went back to their respective classrooms, and earned some stares when they got in their own classrooms.

She wasn't classmates with him, but their classrooms are next to each other. Her classmates knew she skipped History to accompany Youngmin, and they stared at her for that. They don't really care about the fact the student council president skipping classes. They cared about the fact that she's always coming for Youngmin whenever things like that happen. Some think she likes him. Others think she's just too kind. Some even think they're dating, already.

The hour after History is a free time, so she went out, again. She needs to find the History teacher, to apologize and clarify for skipping the class. She passed by Youngmin's classroom who was having English, right now, on her way to the faculty room. They caught each other's eyes, and just smiled at each other, before she continued walking to their teacher.

The teacher didn't really mind her skipping at all. Every teacher knows that when Serin's missing, she's probably taking care of the troubles in school. Besides, she maintains her high grades. She was just reminded to inform the teachers for the arguments she cannot settle. She took her leave from the room, and went back to her own. She sat down on her desk, the one on the last row beside the window, and just looked outside through the window.

_When will you ever stop being a troublemaker, Youngmin-ah?_ she just asked, in her mind. 


	2. two.

 

_When will you ever stop being so dense, Serin-ah?_  he asked, in his mind, after English ended. It was lunch, by this time, and he seriously doesn't have the appetite, so he'll go for the clinic, instead. Maybe, get some sleep. Or whatever.

Unfortunately, he bumped into Serin on the way, and there's no way, Serin would let him waste time in the clinic instead of eating. Especially, she knows how tired he currently is. So, the moment they saw each other, Serin just grabbed Youngmin's arm, and dragged him to the cafeteria, with no words. Youngmin, being so whipped for her, didn't even resist even for 0.00001%. Instead, he was smiling while observing the back profile of the girl dragging him, and her hand holding his arm.

She pulled out a seat from a two-seater table for Youngmin to sit on, but that's when Youngmin freed his arm from her hand. He pushed down the girl to the chair she pulled out, ruffled her hair, and smiled sweetly to her.

"I'm going. Just sit." Youngmin said, and left not even waiting for a reply from her.

As soon as Youngmin left the scene, a male student sat down infront of Serin. She eyed his necktie, which signifies he's a freshman, and his nametag, which says Kang Euigeon. A year younger than you.

"That seat is taken, though." She said to the freshman infront of her. The guy just smiled, and he looked like a rabbit, with those 2 large front teeth. He just placed a small envelope with a cute design, on the table between you two. Then, he stood up, bowed, and left.

Then, Youngmin showed up with two trays on both of his hands. Serin just kept the envelope in her pocket, wanting to read it later.

"What's that?" Youngmin asked.

"I don't know, too. Someone named Kang Euigeon, left it. I'll read it later." She just shrugged, and ate her food. Youngmin just shrugged it off, too, and ate. He suddenly gained the appetite just because Serin is infront of him.

After they finished, Youngmin walked her back to her classroom, before heading in his own. He was clearly in a good mood, but then he was slightly bothered by that Kang Euigeon.

He spent the next class recalling who Kang Euigeon was, because he's quite sure for some reason that he has heard of him, before.

Just as his seatmate tapped his desk to borrow for an eraser, he slammed his hands onto the desk, and quickly stood up. He garnered a lot of attention from his class, although it was fortunate that the teacher just left, and the next one hasn't arrived, yet. Youngmin just bit his lower lip as he scratches the back of his neck, and sat down quietly. The others shrugged it off, and his seatmate nudged him for an eraser, once again.

_K_ _ang Euigeon! That freshman! That jerk! Does he like Serin?_ he thought to himself as he passed on his eraser, and immediately facepalmed as soon as the eraser was gone from his hand.

_Wait, he has a girlfriend! From another school! Is he cheating? Woah woah, that's new. But, definitely Serin cannot be caught with that Eugeon, or Euigeon, or whoever he is._

* * *

 

As soon as she sat down on her seat, she pulled out the envelope, which is now slightly crumpled due to the first-aid stuff she kept in her pocket. She opened it, and unfolded the paper inside to read it.

_To Serin sunbae,_

_Garden. After classes. I'll be waiting. I would like it if you came. Thanks._

_\--Kang Euigeon._

She frowned at the content of the letter.

"Doesn't he atleast need to make this letter presentable, and not act like a cool kid? I don't even think he'll wait for 30 minutes if I came late." Serin commented, and rolled her eyes. She hates insincere letters, the most. As someone who loves writing handwritten letters, she really hates it when the letters aren't sincere. It's fine if it's short, but the feeling is still there. However this one's short and meh. She doesn't even feel even a slight flutter from reading this. Atleast, the envelope is cute.

_Should I go or just go home? Today's a day when we don't have council meetings. I don't want to waste time for this if this turns out to be confession._  She thought, and just sighed.

During the last class for today, since a free hour is next (which is the real last class), Serin felt her desk, slightly vibrating. She looked around, and no one was reacting so, she figured out that it was her phone that caused the vibration. Her phone was placed on the open space on her desk where you can put books, or something else. She sneakily peeked at the screen on what's with her phone, and saw a text message. It was from  **Im Alpaca.**

**_Im Alpaca_**  
_Serin._

**_You_**  
_Math rn. Why._

**_Im Alpaca_**  
_What did the letter say?_

**_You_**  
_5 minutes. Wait._

There was only 5 minutes left for Math's time. And, once the teacher left, she pulled out her phone, and sent Youngmin a message.

**_You_**  
_Meet with him. The letter sucks, you know._  
_The envelope's cute though._  
_Wanna see?_  
_Or do you have class?_

Youngmin didn't respond, and she figured out that he may be in a class, right now. So, she just contacted someone else to waste the remaining time.

Once everybody started leaving one after another even though it was still kind of early to go home, Serin decided to go out, and head to the garden already. So, by the time Youngmin went to check on her, she was already gone. Youngmin's phone got snatched by the teacher before he got to type his reply for her. Luckily, the teacher didn't read the messages or else, she might've been caught by the teacher, too. He immediately went to the faculty to retrieve his phone, and got warned that he should study more, not get into fights and sneaking phone texts. He just kept of nodding, and apologizing, to end the conversation. Once it did, he dashed out of the room, and tried contacting and finding you.

**_Im Alpaca_**  
_Where are you_  
_Did you meet with him_  
_Or you went home_  
_If he confesses, reject him_  
_That dude's got a girlfriend._  
_Another school._  
_Hey._  
_Serin._  
_Srsly._

She can feel her phone vibrating, but of course, she knew it was Youngmin, and she probably knows what he has to say so, she chose to ignore, and check it later, after meeting with that freshman.

"Over here, sunbae." Euigeon called, as soon as he spotted her. She just walked over to him, and said a quick Hi. He did the same.

"So..?" She said, expecting to hear a straightforward answer since the letter kinda says his personality. Like, he's a person who cuts the chase, and drops the bomb with no countdown at all.

"I like you. Please go out with me." He said, as she expected. This scene isn't new. And, it isn't something she likes to experience. Since, she has to find the most careful words to reject them. And, she has to explain that it isn't because of another guy, but because she doesn't have an interest in dating.

But this one's different.

"Serin!"

_Youngmin._


	3. three.

"Serin!" Youngmin called out, which was ignored by the other two.

They were staring into each other's eyes, trying to figure out each other. Youngmin wanted to get her out, but then she spoke up.

"You can't possibly go out with me. Don't cheat on your girlfriend. She's probably better than me. But, oh, I've already told her about this, though. Sorry. Good luck." Serin said, and smiled sweetly. She's usually very nice, but why be nice to someone who's planning to cheat on his girlfriend. Duh. Serin, returned the letter to the dumbfounded boy, and turned away to see Youngmin standing, there. She walked up to him, and Youngmin just turned around to walk beside her.

"Cool. Didn't sound like you, at all. How'd you know?" He said, with a kind of bright tone. He was really jealous at first, but then, the jealousy was gone as he watched him get rejected. He just thinks it serves him right.

"The girl is a friend of mine. I had a slight idea as soon as I saw his bunny-like front teeth, and that hard-to-pronounce name. I contacted her when you didn’t reply to me. Perks of being a student council, I get to go to other schools for some reason, and make unreasonable amount of acquaintances. The audacity to do such thing, though. Don't you ever do that to your future girlfriend or you'll meet my fists even though you're stronger than I am." She ranted. Youngmin just watched her rant, and still found her beautiful, and admirable.

"I won't ever do that to you. Don't worry." Youngmin just blurted out without much thinking, and gazed at the group of dancers practicing their routine, the two of them passed by. He unconsciously stopped on his tracks.

"What?" Serin suddenly stopped, and turned to him, with a confused expression. She was just about to ask what the meaning of what he said was. But she noticed, he was staring into those dancers. She immediately covered Youngmin's eyes even though she can barely reach it without having to stand on her toes.

Youngmin snapped back to reality, and turned to Serin who was struggling on her toes. When Youngmin put her hand down, she shifted to stand on her feet, and squinted at him with a disapproving look.

"No. I just.." He tried saying an excuse but, just scratched the back of his neck.

"Do you still want to?" She asked, as she watched the dancers, too.

"Mhm. I may sound stupid, but yeah. Can't help it." He forced a chuckle. But it sounded like a bitter laugh.

"You're the coolest when you dance, not when you punch someone." She said, and continued walking away from the place.

Youngmin was actually quite surprised with that, since they never talked about him quitting dancing. But, he shrugged it off, and jogged a little to catch up with Serin.

"Go in. Can you uh.. text me, anything, later?" Youngmin said, and bit his lower lip. His head was slightly lowered down, in slight embarrassment. Serin just chuckled, and ruffled his hair.

"What's with you, seriously. But, sure, I will. Text me first, though, when you get home." Serin reminded. The both of them bid their farewells, and Serin went inside their house, while Youngmin just watched her go in.

After Serin went inside, Youngmin cannot avoid reminiscing to the time when he was still dancing.

 

_"Can I watch you dance?" A much younger Serin, said in a more high-pitched voice than her current talking voice. Maybe it was caused by the over excitement of wanting to see Youngmin dance._

_"Go away before I report you for skipping your club meeting." Youngmin warned Serin. This was during the first year in middle school. They were still strangers at this time, but Serin insisted on making friends with him. She never listens to Youngmin's "Go away." Instead, she sticks to him more because she thinks that Youngmin is just pretending that he wants to be alone._

 

_"Can I watch you dance?" Serin returned to the dance club's room, and asked him to dance, the next day._

 

_"Go away before I slam the door on your face, Serin." Youngmin remarked, making Serin pull funny faces to mock Youngmin._

 

_"Can't you just dance so I can stop nagging you?" Serin kind of begged, she just wanted to see him dance, because everyone said he was a great great great dancer._

 

_The next day, and Serin just opened the door without knocking._

 

_"Youngmin!" She exclaimed, after opening the door, and found him to be sitting on the floor against the wall on one side of the room._

 

_"Go away be--" He tried to shoo her away, but to no avail._

 

_"You're crying." She, then, closed the door, and went closer to him._

 

_“I said, go away, idiot.” Youngmin remarked, not wanting to let anyone see him crying._

 

_“Why do you always make me leave? You don’t even have someone to accompany you while crying. You’re the real idiot, here, Im Youngmin. Now, don’t talk and just cry. I’m not leaving until you stop crying.” Serin sat beside him, and pulled out a handkerchief to Youngmin._

 

_Youngmin had no choice but to get that or else his uniform would get wet. They sat in silence, only hearing the boy’s faint sobs._

 

_Since then, Youngmin finally didn’t push Serin away, and they became close friends after a few days. Despite the curiosity filling her, Serin never asked why he cried that day, nor did Youngmin ever mention why. They just accompanied each other, and got to know each other better._

 

_“That day. Was it because you’re quitting dancing?” Serin asked him, at last, holding the doorknob in one hand, and the other, clutching the hems of her skirt. She was breathing heavily, when she arrived at the club room. Did she run? She did. She did, as soon as she heard a classmate of hers spreading a rumor that Youngmin’s quitting dancing._

 

_Youngmin was startled, at the sudden question, but gave her a questioning look on how did she know._

 

_“So, it’s true?” Serin’s shoulders dropped as she said that. Although they weren’t close for a long time, she knows how Youngmin liked dancing, how he’s happy whenever he dances._

 

_Youngmin just grinned at her, “Get over it. It’ll be fine, I guess.”_

 

_“Do you want to go to an arcade with me?” Serin asked, which sounded like a “Will you go out with me” confession._

 

_“Is that a confession?” He was taken aback, but he knew she wasn’t confessing. She just wanted to make him feel better._

 

_She just rolled her eyes, and slammed the door, not waiting for Youngmin to catch up. Of course, Youngmin and her went to an arcade to play. Youngmin, although he doesn’t want to admit, felt lighter whenever Serin tries to cheer him up. He maybe, just maybe, has a crush on her. She’s sticking with him no matter how many times he says go away. She knew how to comfort people. She knew how to care for others, which Youngmin admired from her. Her smile was contagious, and she’s really a person who won’t leave you alone when you’re having a hard time. Youngmin relied on her a lot ever since, and they became even more closer than ever, which brings them to second year high school._

 

“We’ve known each other for 5 years. Yet, you’ve never felt anything for me, at all? Aren’t you too oblivious? You’re too much, Yoon Serin.” Youngmin just smiled while looking down at his feet, before walking off to his home. 


	4. four.

  
“Im Youngmin!” The said boy heard a familiar voice calling out to his name. He immediately tried to hide, but it was already too late. Serin already found where he was, with another guy, who’s flustered, as well. She just stared at the other guy, and motioned for him to leave. The guy did, and she went to Youngmin, with her eyebrows furrowed, and arms crossed.

“Go away.” Youngmin just looked away from her, embarrassed that she caught him in this situation.

The guy earlier was Euigeon. Youngmin wanted to warn him of some sort, to not bother Serin, again. And, to wake up and be serious about relationships, again. He always does this to anyone who doesn’t confess to Serin sincerely. Of course, some of these instances results to flying punches aimed at each other’s faces, or some collar-grabbing moments. Especially with Youngmin’s short temper, that ‘some’ doesn’t mean it only happens sometimes. It always happens. Most of the time.

Actually, this time, with Euigeon, might’ve been one of those instances if not for Serin appearing at the right time.

Serin noticed a band-aid starting to lose its adhesion, and one side of it has already come off of his cheek. She pulled out a small pack of band-aids, and got one out of it. She slowly pulled the dangling band-aid from his cheek, to which Youngmin slightly flinched, because it was too sudden. He was staring at her face, while she was looking at the band-aid she’s pulling. She then, peeled the wrapper of the new band-aid, and sticked it onto his face. She crumpled the wrapper and the old band-aid, and kept it in her pocket. Then, she looked back at Youngmin who just watched all of her actions.

Youngmin smiled, apologetically at her. Of which the girl just returned with a deep sigh. She gave him a slight smile, after sighing. She, then, turned around and started walking away. Youngmin soon caught up with his long legs, and walked beside her.

When they reach her classroom, she finally spoke up.

“Don’t get into trouble, again.”

“I’ll try.” And, they both parted ways, as they went to their own rooms.

~~~~~~~~

Serin has a council meeting, today, so Youngmin is waiting for her outside the meeting room. Youngmin always waits for her, even though she’s fine going  home, alone. But, Youngmin insists on waiting for her. Talk about being possessive without even a relationship label.

When he saw people leaving the room, he took a peek through the door, and saw Serin with the vice president, fixing whatever they were fixing. Then, here comes Youngmin’s possessiveness, he opened the door widely, and knocked on it, while leaning against the doorframe, looking a little bit impatient. Or annoyed, rather.

He was obviously annoyed that she was left alone with a guy who isn’t himself. But Serin’s so numb, she doesn’t even think about that, and just thinks he wants to go home, already. She smiled at the vice-president, and whispered if she can get going, since there were only a few things left to arrange. The guy offered to wrap what’s left up, so she can go first. She mouthed a “Thank you” to him, before running off to Youngmin.

“Do you like him?” Youngmin asked, out of the blue when they they got out of the school building. The question made Serin choke on air.

She stopped walking, and said, “What are you even? Im Youngmin!” She shouted for his name, when he just went straight ahead, even though he noticed Serin stopped. Youngmin just turned to her little bit, with a raised eyebrow.

The girl puffed her cheeks, and walked towards him. She rolled her eyes at him. “Really, Youngmin? What’s your problem? You ask that to me, almost every time you see me talking with a guy aside from you. It’s a wonder why you don’t ask that when I talk to you.” she remarked with full sarcasm.

“Do you like me?” Youngmin, then, asked because of what she said. He can feel his heart raging in his insides, and he feels like he’s going to burst out with the emotions he’s currently feeling. First, he hates himself for asking that. Second, he thinks she’s very pretty right now despite the dangerous situation he’s in. Third, he’s afraid of hearing,  _“I don’t”_  or  _“As a friend.”_. Fourth, he’s very nervous if she can hear his heart beating quickly and loudly. Fifth, just thankful he’s been with her for a long time.

“Yah. Im Youngmin. You’re zoning out. Hey. Hello? Youngmin!!!” she called out to him, each word growing louder and angrier. She just looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, when he finally got himself together.

“Yeah. What?” He asked her, innocently.

“Don’t what me, oh my gosh.” She said, and squinted at him, like if he doesn’t talk for another 5 seconds, she’s walking out.

But then, Youngmin realized she didn’t hear him ask her if she likes him (Does this girl have hearing problems?). So, he just smiled at her, and continued walking after taking her hand in his. She, then, intertwined their hands, as if it wasn’t a big deal that they were holding hands when they’re not even dating. His thoughts were basically having a party in his mind, now.

“You’re making me crazy, Yoon Serin.” he said, thinking she wouldn’t hear him. But, she did.

She turned to look at him, still walking, “You’ve been crazy for a long time, Im Youngmin.” She retorted back, thinking it was some kind of a joke for him.

_“Yeah. For you.”_  he said in his mind, and broke their intertwined hands, then threw an arm over her shoulders, and pulled her close to him.

Little did Youngmin know, Serin’s face slightly turned pink from blushing due to his sudden skinship. But, Serin doesn’t even have the tiniest clue as to why she’s feeling hot, all of a sudden.  _Was it because of Youngmin?_

Youngmin felt her head move, as if she was shaking it in a way to signify,  ** _No._**  Serin felt conscious, and looked up to Youngmin, only to meet his eyes staring at hers. Youngmin tried controlling his feelings, and managed to give her a small and cute smile. He saw her eyes growing tiny bit larger, but stifled it, and smiled back at him, before looking away.

He just ruffled her hair, because he found her too cute to resist. She, then, lowered her head more in embarrassment, and Youngmjn just can’t help chuckle at the sight of his crush being shy around him.

_"Too cute, Serin-ah"_ he thought.


	5. five

  
“Serin-ssi! Y-youngmin! Clinic!” A girl which seems to be unfamiliar to Serin exclaimed, in a panicking tone, with a few pants in between the words.

Serin dropped her pen, and immediately shot out of her seat, then dashed out of the classroom towards the clinic. She wasn’t even able to talk to the girl, because she was so in a hurry.

“What is it this time, Youngmin?” she said as she ran, and reached the front of the clinic. Worry flooded her senses which made her forget to knock, and just slid the door open, panting heavily as she stood at the door frame.

Her eyes landed on an Im Youngmin lying on a bed, with his eyes closed. She just walked straight to his bed, still panting from both running and worrying.

“He fainted.” the nurse said, which made Serin’s heart skip a beat, and shifted her eyes to the nurse. “But he’s going to be fine. He’s just tired.” the nurse continued.

As her breathing calmed down, she sat down at the edge of Youngmin’s bed. She held his hand, hoping he’d get better, soon. She looked at his face with an anxious look. She whispered, “Idiot. Fool. Stupid. Crazy. Dummy. Stop making me worry. Can you?”

Tears started to form in her eyes, and her sight slowly became blurry as the tears increase. While Youngmin fainting isn’t something new, it isn’t something usual, too. There were only a few times he passed out in school. This may be the 5th time, as far as Serin can remember. Who wouldn’t worry when she just suddenly hears that her best friend passed out, even if it’s only due to fatigue?

“I’m not dying. Stop crying.” a voice muttered, and Serin felt a soft squeeze on her hand. She wiped her tears, with her other hand, so she can finally see Youngmin, awake. But, her tears still streamed down her face a little after.

“Why do you keep on making me worry? Can’t you just..” she said in between her sobs, her head hanging low to hide her crying face. Youngmin stayed silent, but the crying girl felt him move since the bed move slightly. Youngmin, now sitting, gently cupped her cheeks using his hands, and lifter her face to meet his. His eyes followed the trail of tears falling endlessly from her eyes. He, then, wiped them away with his thumb.

Serin managed to stifle her sobs and tears back, when Youngmin smiled at her. It was weak but warm. Youngmin gently rested her head against his shoulder and trapped her in his arms. What makes it warmer is that, Youngmin was stroking the back of her head, and she can't deny the fact that she wants to stay like this for a long time. She hugged him back, and buried her face against his neck, to which Youngmin cannot help but smile, in return.

If someone would see the both of them, they’ll wonder what’s the relationship of the two, and if anyone will ask others on what they think, they’ll think they’re dating. But no, that’s just the nature of their friendship. It’s just that they rely on each other, because they don’t have their family with them. Youngmin’s are back at Busan, his hometown. Serin’s are wherever they are. Serin's parents just send her money for the rent of her place, living expenses, and her school tuition fee. She never knew where they are nor did she ask them where they are. She grew up with her aunt, but that aunt had to move abroad so she was left alone, here. She doesn't really mind it anymore, she’s been used to being all by herself, anyway,

Youngmin, on the other hand, maintains communication with his family, and they treat Serin as well as they treat Youngmin, or even better than Youngmin. It was like Serin was a part of their family, even though she's only been with them for around three times whenever Youngmin forces her to go with him.

“Don’t you have class?” Youngmin asked. She just shook her head.

“I still have an hour, the English teacher isn’t around, so it’s  free. You?” she asked back.

“Korean. I think I need to go back, already. I can't miss more classes. I'm not as smart as you are.” he replied and chuckled. Serin pulled away from him, and got off of the bed. She spotted where Youngmin’s shoes were placed at. She bent down to grab them, and placed them nearer to him. Youngmin slipped his shoes on, and went back to his classroom, as well as Serin to hers.

* * *

 

“You have a club meeting, right? Can I go first? I have to meet someone, sorry. Bye!” Serin said, and rushed off to somewhere. Young,in wasn't even able  to reply at all. But, he just went to his meeting, since he can’t do anything about her, and he can’t skip this one, either.

“Serin-ah! Did you wait long? I’m really sorry.” A tall man approached Serin, with an apologetic smile on his face. The man has three moles under his left eye which formed a tiny triangle shape on his face. His face looked like an actor’s face. His visuals are no joke.

“I just got here, too. It’s fine, Seongwoo.” Serin assured the man in front of her.

They were at the school’s entrance, right now. Serin waited for him for around 10 minutes. But, she didn’t really mind waiting.

“So, uh, let’s go?” the man whom Serin called Seongwoo, asked.

“Sure.” she agreed, and they both walk together out of the school.

After an hour, Youngmin was finally free from the meeting, and decided to go home. But as he passed by a nearby cafe, he spotted a laughing Serin with someone through the glass wall of the cafe. They looked like they were having much fun, which made Youngmin feel bitter, and hurt. It’s been awhile since he and Serin went out, too. He easily feels jealous of any guy spending time with him. Yeah, sure, he was the closest to Serin, physically. But, romantically? He’s not even confident that she would date him if he confessed. He’s more on the thought of having their friendship ruined if he confesses. So, basically, he might be the farthest from Serin, romantically.

He just sighed, at the sight, and turned to walk at the direction of his home.

Were they on a date? Does she like him?

All kinds of questions flooded his thoughts, that he didn’t even notice that he already walked pass where he rents an apartment. He just noticed when he heard a dog bark at him so loud. He looked around, and noticed that this isn’t their neighborhood. He turned to walk back, but when he reached the front of his apartment, he just stood there. He didn’t open the door, and instead he dashed off to where Serin lives. And as he grew closer to her place, the two figures he’s seeing are also getting clearer in his eyes.

Serin and Seongwoo were standing in front of each other, with smiles on their faces. Youngmin just stood there, not knowing why he went there, or why he can’t seem to move away.

Just then, Seongwoo kissed Serin’s forehead, which earned him a surprised look from Serin, and a death glare from Youngmin. But then, he can’t really do anything. He’s too confused, and jealous to think straight.

Seongwoo then, went away, and left Serin with a puzzled look.


	6. six.

  
During the past few days, Serin got busier with her council duties, resulting to Youngmin often walking back home, alone.  He doesn't even have the chance to at least eat lunch with her.

The council is preparing for an annual school fair. It wasn't for the school's founding anniversary, but just an open festival. Their school holds a festival open to all people whether they're from other schools, or even people living near the school, as long as you can pay a visit, then go.

The teachers also use this opportunity to give practicals held during the festival so that, there would be something to watch for the duration of the festival. Some clubs set up fund-raising booths or prepare performances, too.

The festival is always from a Saturday to a Sunday. The Monday and Tuesday after that will be non-class days, and serve as the weekend they've lost due to the festival.

It's already a tradition that on the first night of the festival, the last activity before the festival closes, would be flying lanterns. Before releasing the lanterns into the air, you should write a wish on any side of the lantern you have. It doesn't guarantee that your wish would come true, but people still do it for fun.

Meanwhile, on the last night, there would be a fireworks show. The teachers would be the one to set this up, but of course the council has to help plan the flow of the fireworks show.

The show usually starts at 11:30pm, until 11:45pm. But with Serin as the current president, she'll try to either start earlier or finish later. She wants to try starting it at around 11:00pm - 11:30pm so, people could wish for the second time at 11:11pm (the first one would be the lanterns) while the fireworks are going on. If not that, she wants to try extending it until 12:00am, like Cinderella's story.

There's still a month before the festival, but of course, everyone should be fully prepared for this festival, and not let anything fail at all. Serin wants everything to be perfect so, if she won't be the president next school year, anymore, at least she could say that she didn't fail at this festival. She needs to check every clubs' banners for their booths, fliers they're going to post or pass around, the subway station and bus stop advertisements, layout and theme for the fair, and everything, in general.

She doesn't even sleep well these days. She has to stay up late for plans and school works.

Youngmin, on the other hand, has his loads quite free. Their club will set up a booth exactly the same as they did last year, so the preparations are quite small. They just need to wait for the theme to be announced before they can prepare a banner, and other theme-related props, and costumes

Oh, and Youngmin never got the chance to ask about Seongwoo. Sure, he knows, Seongwoo. He's the same year as they are, but from a different class. He never thought Seongwoo would develop feelings for Serin, at all. He can't even make a move on him, because he doesn't know what's going on between them, and he doesn't want Serin to know that he saw Seongwoo kissing her forehead. Thank the heavens it wasn't on the lips or Youngmin might've flipped all the cars parked at the sidewalks, at that time.

He knows he doesn't have the right to interfere with whom she dates. Hell, he doesn't even have the right to get jealous. But, he cannot help it. He likes her a lot. He's been liking her for a long time. And, if only he can control his own feelings, he'll choose to delete these feelings for her, so nothing will happen, anymore. No more troubles. No more jealousy.

Life would've been easier that way, but unfortunately, reality isn't nowhere near that. As a result, he saw the two, at the same cafe, and at the same seats, on his way back home, again. But this time, Serin noticed Youngmin, but Youngmin didn't know she did. And, this time too, he didn't go back to her place to see them standing in front of each other doing whatever it can be. He just went straight to his apartment, and cried his eyes out, soaking his pillows and blankets. So much for being a coward who can't even confess in those five years. So much for being a jealous best friend who did not even stand a chance in the first place. So much for everything about Serin.

The next day, he went to school looking like a walking dead man with puffy and bloodshot eyes. He wasn't able to sleep even for a minute, last night. He either cried, or stared onto anything. He didn't even try so hard to avoid Serin. She's busy, afterall. She doesn't have time for that.

"But she had time for Seongwoo." he snorted, sarcastically. He's not mad, he can't be. He's just.. just feeling lonely, somehow.  One can't really describe his feelings, sometimes. And, Youngmin isn't an exception to that.

"Who had time for whom?" he suddenly heard from someone behind him, which made him jump in surprise, even though he's too tired for that. He turned to look behind him, and found Serin right behind him.

"Hey." Youngmin managed to say. That was the only word he can say, right now. And, in just a second, his feelings are scattered everywhere when he was just halfway in collecting them. Guess, he's too head over heels for her.

"Why do you look and sound like you're sick?" Serin asked him. He just continued walking, and Serin caught up.

"No sleep." Youngmin answered with the last of the energy he has left. It's still morning but, he's already dragging his feet with his depleting non-existent energy. Actually, he wanted to disappear to anywhere Serin wouldn't go to. How would he explain his appearance, right now?

He definitely won't say he cried because of her. He won't. He can't.

"Don't you have something to ask me?" Serin questioned while looking down at her feet, but still walking beside Youngmin. Youngmin looked slightly to the left, since he's at Serin's right. But his eyes grew wider as they pass the opening of a classroom door. It was Seongwoo, kissing another girl. They passed the first door without Serin noticing them, but when they were about to pass the second door, Youngmin saw his friend was about to turn her head towards their direction. So instinctively, he shielded her sight from the two with his body. He hugged her, and blocked the opening of the doorframe. Serin looked at him with confusion.

"Can we go out tomorrow?" Youngmin hurriedly thought of a question to ask her, and avoid the topic why did he hug her.

"Is this a confession?" Serin asked back, as they stared at each other's eyes. They broke out into large smiles as soon as Youngmin got that she was mocking what he said, before.

And like before, Serin didn't answer it, so he won't answer, too. He just ruffled her hair, and threw an arm over her shoulders, and pointing her sight to his arms, and while she didn't look at the doorframe, Youngmin immediately dragged her somewhere else.

_What was that? Why is he with that girl? Is he playing with Serin? Should I ask her? What is happening, seriously?_


	7. seven.

  
As promised, Youngmin and Serin went out the next day. Since Serin's busy, she can't really go out the whole day.

They watched a movie, and of course there were some finger brushing moments while getting popcorn, a few moments of catching the other staring at him/her, and an almost head leaning on the other's shoulder moment.

They had a few awkward laughs for the finger brushing parts, but they never talked about it after they got out of the theater. They had a slightly awkward atmosphere, but that's probably only on Youngmin's side, since Serin is completely carefree the whole time.

They went to eat lunch after the movie, and talked about this and that. She talked about how the council are practically dead in the inside these days just for the festival, how they're running after this and that, how they're basically stressed out over everything. But, Youngmin can see that behind all these rants, she still likes what she's doing. She still has the determination to push through all of these.

"You rant, but you can't deny you aren't tired of those, emotionally." Youngmin remarked.

Serin smiled, "Of course. I've finally got the chance to be the council president. I may look tired physically, but I'm never going to give up. I need to make the best out of this year." she said, cheerfully which made the guy sitting infront of him smile. He likes seeing her happy with what she does. It's like her cheerful vibes are so contagious to him.

Youngmin's smile went gone in a second, as he remembered Seongwoo.

Is this the right time to ask? Wait, no, am I even allowed to ask? But, it's just a question, Youngmin! I guess it's fine. But what if it isn't?

"Spill." he heard from her, so he looked at her but she wasn't looking at him but to her food.

"Huh?" he just uttered in confusion. She looked up at him.

"You've got something to say to me, right? You're contemplating right now. You're biting your lip." She answered. Youngmin sighed, and gave up.

He took a deep breath, and said, "What's with you and Seongwoo?"

Serin seemed taken aback by the question, but she lowkey expected this to come, since she knows he saw them.

"I don't know. We went out on dates, but I'm not sure about what I feel. Or what he feels, either. He says he likes me, but my intuition tells me he doesn't. I don't have the right to assume what he feels. I don't know. I'm actually confused." she ranted, and he sat in silence, unable to process what he heard.

Realizing that Youngmin isn't speaking, soon, she continued.

"I have this guy friend, and I think he's the one I really like. But, he's gotten awkward with me, just a bit. I don't know if I did something wrong. I don't know if he knows I possibly like him. Or, I don't know anymore. It's stressing me out. But then, my heart flutters for Seongwoo, too. One time, he kissed me on my forehead, and it kept me awake all night through morning. I'm more stressed about this than the festival preparations, to be honest." She said, and sighed.

Youngmin felt his world crashing to million pieces. He can hear every piece break into smaller and smaller parts. It was as if an earthquake destroyed his world. As if a very cold glass of water was splashed into his face, or even worse, he's already drowning. With his thoughts. Everything. He excused himself from her, and went to the restroom, before he could break down into tears.

He's mad at himself for being such a crybaby, a coward, and every thing he could pick on himself. He wants to punch the mirror he's currently staring at. He wants to just plop himself on the floor, just like when Serin found him crying, in the past. He just wants to scream to get all his thoughts out. Or maybe, he doesn't really know what he wants to do.

For him, Serin was the only one. He never turned to any woman in school who actually likes him. He never gave chances to anyone, he never had skinships with anyone other than her. It was her, is her, and will still be her. Only her. Yoon Serin.

But to finally hear every damn single thing from the girl herself, he suddenly blacked out, his pupils shaking everywhere he looks at, his tears on the verge of falling, his everything on the edge of crushing down.

Others might think he's over acting, right now, and that he should support her for whoever she likes. But he can't. He just can't. He's been too emotionally invested in her that he can't go back to pretend he's fine. He's too vulnerable in front of her that he could cry infront of her, at any time, any where. He is very weak for her. He likes her too much. Or maybe, he loves her too much.

**_Im Alpaca_ **   
_I'm going home. Sorry._   
_Bye._

Serin checked her phone, and as she saw the message, Youngmin dashed infront of her. He was walking quickly. Escaping quickly, rather. Although Serin called out to him, he didn't pay attention to her, and just disappeared. She stared at the door he passed through, then to his plate on the table. He didn't even touch his meal, at all, and it was only by then that she noticed it, and that there was something wrong with him.

**_Serinie_ **   
_Is there something wrong?_   
_You know I'm always here for you, right?_   
_If you need someone, call me._

**_Serinie_ **   
_Hey._   
_Are you okay?_   
_Why aren't you answering?_

**_Serinie_ **   
_I got home, safe and sound._   
_I hope you did, too._   
_Whatever it is, I hope it'll be fine._

**_Serinie_ **   
_Call me, soon, okay?_   
_I'm worried._

**_Serinie_ **   
_It's already night time._   
_Are you sleeping?_   
_See you at school._   
_Good night, Youngmin-ah._

_**Im Alpaca** _   
_Good night. Sorry._

**_Serinie_ **   
_No, it's fine! I guess that's very important._   
_We can always eat lunch together, next time._   
_Don't worry._   
_I hope you're fine._

"It isn't because I left. I'm sorry for not being enough for you. I'm sorry for liking you so much. I'm sorry for just.. Everything." Youngmin smiled while looking at his phone screen. He didn't reply to her.

She went to bed, worried for him. While he went to bed, but didn't sleep at all. Instead, he drowned himself in his thoughts. Overthinking ate him up.

_"Im Youngmin! Guess what? I'm dating someone!" Serin squealed over the phone call._

_"Im Youngmin! Help me out, I'm buying a gift for him!"_

_"Yah Youngmin, are you free today? He ditched me, hehe."_

_"Uh.. Want to watch a movie? The tickets would go to waste. He ditched me, again."_

_"Im Youngmin. Can you pick me up?" Serin said in between her sobs. "We just broke up. He dumped me."_

_"I'm never dating anyone, again."_

_"Ah.. I want to date someone, too."_

He got out of his reminiscence of Serin's calls to him about the last guy she dated who dumped for after 3 months. He remembered how he rushed out of his apartment to go pick up a crying Serin, who had all attention to her because well, she's crying loud enough for others to hear and notice. He remembered how her messy she looked like at that day, and how messier she got after that day just because she can't get over the guy. And he remembered how he was willing to be a rebound back then.

_"Date me. Trust me, I'll treat you better than others. I won't hurt you. I won't ditch nor dump you. Even if it's a rebound, it's fine." he said, after he saw her crying alone for that same guy just because she found out he was already dating another girl after 2 weeks of their break up._

_Serin looked up to him with puffy eyes, and runny nose. She grabbed a nearby tissue, and wiped off her tears and nose before speaking._

_"I wouldn't want to lose you, Youngmin. You can find a better girl than me. One that won't make you a rebound. One that could say the things you just told me. You're just pitying me, now. Get yourself a grip." she countered._

_Youngmin badly wanted to say,_

_"No, you be the one to get a grip of yourself, because I've liked you since who knows when, and no, I'm not pitying you. And no, I wouldn't find a better girl as perfect as you are. I won't even bother finding. And no.. You won't lose me."_

_But he didn't. And until the time his tongue slips out, he won't._

**_Im Alpaca_**  
 _I'll keep trying. I won't give you up. Yoon Serin._ |   

**_Im Alpaca_**  
 _Should I give up?_  |

**_Im Alpaca_**  
 _Should I_  | 

 


	8. eight.

 

Youngmin didn't come to school after that. Serin couldn't even get a hold of him, either. No one knews where he went off. He didn't even inform the teachers.

Serin tried visiting his apartment, but no one. No one opened the door. And, on the third day of visiting, a neighbor approached her.

"The one living there. Youngmin, isn't it? He went back to Busan, last Sunday. Didn't he tell you?" the middle-aged lady from next door told Serin. She knows Serin, because she's been here with Youngmin for a couple of times, and still recognizes her.

"I see, he didn't mention anything. Thank you." She thanked, and bowed politely, before walking back to her own neighborhood.

_I hope he's fine._

"Serin-ah! Isn't it Youngmin who went straight to the faculty? Is he finally back?" A classmate of hers said, as soon as Serin stepped into the room. Serin's eyes widened, and she quickly went to the faculty room to find Youngmin.

The door right across, the faculty room was open, and she saw a glimpse of two students inside. She was dumbfounded for a sudden. She felt like she's familiar with one of the two figures. She turned slowly to face them, but as she did, a hand covered her sight, and another hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to the person, as she felt his/her breath on top of her head.

"Yoon Serin." she heard a very soft whisper, which melted her heart. She recognized the voice. It was Youngmin. She found herself smiling, but welling up in tears. She didn't know why. She just did.

Maybe she missed him too much. Today would've been the fifth day he hasn't gone to school. She missed coming to collect him for his mess, walking back home with him, and just simply seeing him in school.

Did she like Youngmin? She didn't know, and she doesn't want to know. She's contented with whatever they have, right now.

Youngmin felt his palm getting wet, and he quickly flipped Serin over, to face him. He tried to do it in a way where she won't see Seongwoo with that a different girl he saw before. But, Serin already saw, even before Youngmin covered her eyes. She knows Youngmin doesn't want her to know. So in the end, she's going to pretend. For no reason.

"Are you crying? Why?" Youngmin asked, worried if she saw Seongwoo.

Serin's tears continued to fall. Was she crying because of Seongwoo? Or Youngmin? Why is she crying, anyway? She can't deny she's hurt by what she've seen from the other guy, but she also can't deny a part of her was crying because she finally saw Youngmin today, and he's fine.

"You were gone for too long. I missed you." She replied, and looked down at her feet, and noticed he wasn't in his indoor shoes. She looked up to him with teary eyes. "You're not going to class, are you?"

Youngmin rubbed the back of his neck, and bit his lip, then gave her a sheepish smile. Only then, Serin noticed the dark circles under his eyes, he looked so tired, he looked like he needs sleep.

"Mom collapsed. I went back to help at the farm, and take care of Mom. She's still in the hospital, so I might not go back for a few days more. I just came here to inform the school. I'm going back later, after I pay this month's rent." He said. Serin felt the need to ruffle his hair, so she did. She stood on her toes, and slowly reached out to his head. Youngmin slightly bent his head down, and soon, she stroked his hair carefully. Youngmin felt safe. He was back at being selfless infront of her.

He missed her. He missed this. They stared at each other, for a while. His hands on her waist, and her hand on his head. They heard the faculty door open, and they immediately retreated their hands. They bowed to their teacher, and turned to go away, but before they could go away, the teacher called out to the two students inside the room across the faculty's. Seongwoo and the girl were caught.

Youngmin grabbed her hands, and ran away. He'll be the one to fix things up when he gets back. After the two of them switched directions, they stopped running, and walked a bit slowly. It was a coincidence that they have a free hour, and people aren't scattered in the hallways.

 "Serin-ah." he called out.

"Hm?"

"Just to let you know, whatever happens to you, you can tell it to me. I might just be a troublemaker, but I can listen to your problems, or whatever. Even if that's a guy problem." he said which of course, broke his heart even more because once she talked about guy problems, that guy would surely be not Youngmin. "And in cases of guy problems, you know you have me. I can use my fists pretty well. Just ready your first-aid. I think we'll need teamwork for that." He joked, and chuckled fakely.

Serin just raised an eyebrow at him, and Youngmin shrugged it off. She has a slight hint that he was referring to Seongwoo, but she doesn't want to assume.

"Keep your fists. I'm already broke for buying band-aids. Let me save money." she joked back.

They walked a few more minutes until they reached their classrooms. He stopped, at Serin's classroom. He was about to let go of her hand, but Serin's grip tightened. He looked down to their hands, and then at her.

"Can I go there, too?" she asked hopefully, referring to his hometown.

"Can't you stay here? I don't want you see me crying." he joked.

"You're already crying, though." She said, and reached out to wipe his tears. She looked at him, worriedly.

"No, I'm not. What are you talking about?" he denied, but his shaking and stuttering voice gave it away. He can't take it anymore. He had to cry. He never let any shred of tear fall while he was at the hospital. But, he can't hold it anymore.

Serin took his hands, and went to the council meeting room. Youngmin just followed with his head hanging low, trying so hard not to break down. But, as Serin let go of his hand, he sobbed. Then, he cried. He cried like he did, before. Like when he was crying because he quitted dancing. Everything just came down at him. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm here, Youngmin-ah." Serin wrapped her hand to hug him, while the other stroked the back of his head.

"I'm so worried for her. I don't know. I can't sleep. I just.." He tried speaking continuously, but failed at it.

"She'll be fine, Youngmin." she said, and she felt Youngmin hug her back tightly, resting his face on her shoulder. She can feel the fabric on her shoulder get wet. But she didn't mind. Youngmin needs someone to cry on. She knows he doesn't want to cry in front of his family. "Do you want me to come with you?" she offered. She felt him nod, and bury his head against her neck.

"I'll always be here for you. Don't forget that. I can be your crying shoulder. Or whatever. We've been through hard times in these 5 years. You're not alone. Never will be." she assured him, while caressing he back of his head.

All he could mutter was a soft _"_ _Mhm_ _."_

 


	9. nine.

  
All throughout the travel to Youngmin's hometown, Busan, the two of them remained quiet.

It's been awhile since Serin stepped in Youngmin's house, so she can't help but feel a bit nervous somehow. They were welcomed by his older brother who was quite taken aback to see Serin tagging along Youngmin. Usually, Youngmin informs them if Serin's coming over, too, but this time he either didn't or he forgot. They put down their bags at Youngmin's room, and rested for a while before visiting the hospital.

Youngmin's mother hasn't woken up, yet. But the doctor assured them that she's going to wake up soon, and get a few more days of rest before she can be discharged.

When he opened the door to his mother's room, she noticed his dad taking a nap on the couch. Her eyes then darted to his mother. She looks pale, and she lost some weight.

Youngmin waked his father up and told him he'll take over for now, and go home, since his father needs to rest, too. His father was reluctant to go home, but Serin assured him once more, and that finally convinced him. Serin's effect to his family is greater than Youngmin, actually.

"Why do I feel like you're the real child here, not me?" he said, jokingly, after his father went out.

"I know right." Serin said, and sat on the couch.

"When will she wake up?" he murmured, but she manage to catch it. She turned to him, and smile.

"She will, soon. Just wait for a little more." she encouraged, and patted his shoulder.

They talked for about an hour more, but both of them soon went into dreamland, with their heads leaning against each other's. Youngmin woke up to get some drinks because he got thirsty, so Serin got no choice but to wake up, too. She sat on a stool near his mother's bed after he went out. She held her hand, and muttered softly,

"Auntie, uh, Youngmin's really worried for you. He looks restless, too. I'm sure he'll get more restless once he gets back to school with all the things he missed." she said, thinking for some more words, "Ah! He cried at school earlier. Seems like he's also having a hard time aside from this, but he doesn't even say anything at all to me. I'm his best friend, but I know nothing. What kind of best friend is that, right?" she sulked jokingly. "That's why, please wake up soon, I think he needs someone to rely on, too. And, of course I want to at least talk to you before I go back to school, again." she said, and felt the older's hand press hers. Serin looked at her, and saw her eyes looking at hers (Serin's).

Serin's eyes widened, "Auntie! Ah ah, I need to call Youngmin."

But before Serin could stand, and call Youngmin, his mother tightened her grip on Serin's hands. Actually, she was just sleeping when the two arrived. Youngmin's father didn't know, too, because he was sleeping when she woke up, so she decided not to wake up her husband, and managed to fall asleep later on.

And now, Serin just woke her up, with all her babbling to the older. So of course, she heard everything, and thankful to Serin because she stayed by Youngmin's side, and even accompanied him, here.

Youngmin's mother just mouthed her a thank you, and let her go to fetch wherever Youngmin has gone off.

"Youngmin! Are you in a situation to worry about your drink? Go back there, dummy, your mother's awake. Give me those." Serin snatched the bottles of drink, and pushed him to go faster, and he speed walked until they reached room.

Youngmin's mom just smiled at the sight of her son, and the daughter-in-law she wants (although they're just highschool). She actually lowkey pushes his son to Serin.

"Go talk to her, I'm going to call the doctor, although I don't know who the doctor is." she chuckled at her own realization, before handing the bottles to Youngmin and walked off on her own, to find uh, just any nurse or doctor, somehow.

"How are you feeling, Mom?" Youngmin asked, as he held her hand. and sat on the stool Serin previously sat on.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I'm sure you have your own problems, too. It's been awhile since you came home. Are you sure you're fine, too?" his mother asked back, taking note of what Serin said earlier.

"Nothing much. I'm fine, I guess. I always tell you everything, anyway." he answered.

"But you don't, if it's about her." she said, which got Youngmin slightly flustered. "How are things with the two of you?" she continued.

Youngmin thought what he should say for a while, and gave his mom a smile.

The doctor came to check on Youngmin's mother, and told them that she can be discharged after a day or so.

"Serin, I think we have something to talk about?" his mother told Serin.

"Eh? Me?" Serin was just looking back and forth to Youngmin and his mother, because you know, she doesn't want Youngmin to know about the things she shared to his mother. Youngmin just raised an eyebrow at her. Serin gave him back a sheepish smile, and forcefully pushed him out of the room.

"Long time no see, Serin-ah." she greeted. Serin just nodded slightly, and chuckled in return.

"Are the two of you still not dating?" she asked out of the blue, and made Serin choke on air. She coughed to clear her throat, and replied,

"No, no, of course not."

"Anyway, thank you for being there for Youngmin at this time. And, I really really hope you two would date each other. You know even his brothers like you for him, right?" she chuckled. Serin can feel her cheeks getting flushed.

She immediately waved her hands signaling no, "No, I.. uh.." but then, she stuttered badly, and mentally facepalmed herself. _Stupid. What are you doing, Serin. Sigh._

His mother chuckled once again, and that's when Youngmin finally opened the door, he cannot wait outside, anymore. He's dying to sit at the couch. So he did, beside Serin. And if only she was allowed, she would've fought with Youngmin for coming in on such a right timing.

"What are the two of you laughing about?" Youngmin asked while leaning back against the couch. But the two ladies just changed the topic, and began catching up with each other's lives.

After awhile, Youngmin's father came back, and told the two teenagers to go back home before the sun sets. They bid farewell to Youngmin's parents and rode a bus way back home. They walked through an alley leading Youngmin's home after they got out of the bus.

"Thanks." Youngmin said. Youngmin's voice was more brighter now, he finally can relax after his mom woke up.

"What for?" Serin asked.

"Just.. for everything?" he reluctantly answered. Not long after, they reached his house, and went in. Dinner was yet to be cooked, so Serin volunteered to cook for them since she's staying for the night. Youngmin stayed with her in the kitchen while his two siblings went to their own rooms.

"Want some help?" Youngmin offered.

"I don't know your kitchen, help me." she said, as she struggles to find where the cooking pots are placed. She barely opened a wall cabinet that was almost out of her reach, and found them. She tried pulling out one, but Youngmin swiftly got one out for her while standing behind her.

"Don't they usually turn around in scenes like this in movies?" Youngmin softly said. Serin, for some reason, feels hot all of a sudden.

"S-should I turn around, then?" she asked, but mentally slaps herself for stuttering. _Why on Earth are you stuttering in front of Youngmin!!_

"Why are you stuttering, though?" he asked, as he put down the pot somewhere on the side, and trapped Serin with his hands placed on the counter.

_Why is his voice so attractive? Wait. What. Get a grip of yourself, Yoon Serin!_

Somehow, Youngmin didn't budge from his position. And somehow, too, Serin found herself turning around to face Youngmin.

"I'm not stuttering, stupid alpaca." Serin barely said without stuttering. She can barely breathe normally, too. Is she the only one? Of course not, Youngmin's actually going crazy right now, not knowing what situation he's gotten himself to. He wants the ground to just eat him up, and end this embarrassment.

And since Youngmin mentioned about movies, there should be some interruption in this scene, just like in the movies, right?

"Hyung! Youngmin hyung!" Youngmin's younger brother called out, while going down the stairs, his feet stomping heavily against the floor.

Youngmin immediately moved away from Serin, and Serin just turned around in an attempt hide her flustered self. Youngmin got dragged away by his brother, and Serin continued cooking after calming her heart down.

"Where am I going to sleep, though?" she asked Youngmin. After dinner, they went up to Youngmin's room, because their bags are there, and she just realized they haven't really settled where to sleep. Whenever Serin comes over before, they don't really sleep at all, they just go play or talk or anything, so they didn't really bother about it.

Youngmin sat down on his bed, while Serin sat down on the floor infront of the bags placed beside Yougmin's bed. And here comes Youngmin's crazy personality shifting.

"Here." Youngmin answered, which made Serin frown at him.

"How about you?" she asked, again.

"Here, too." Youngmin answered nonchalantly, barely stifling a laugh because Serin's jaw just dropped the farthest it could drop. "Just kidding, sleep here. I'll go to my parent's room. Dad's spending the night at the hospital." Youngmin said, and went out of the room, only to go back once again to fetch his bags, and ruffle her hair.

"Good night." Youngmin said with a mischievous smile before closing the door.

"Youngmin needs a psychiatrist. He's gone crazy." she finally spoke, with overwhelming disbelief in her tone. "I think I need to go there, too, though. Why do I find him cute?"

 


	10. ten.

  
It was a few days after, that Youngmin went back to school. His mother just needed a lot of rest, and he, soon, went back to school, since he can't afford to lose out as much as possible. He has many things to catch up to, but Serin helped him take note of what he missed, despite being so busy for that.

_"_ _Take_ _your_ _time_ _,_ _Youngmin_ _._ _You'll_ _find_ _it_ _out_ _,_ _soon_ _._ _Whatever_ _conclusion_ _you_ _come_ _up_ _with_ _,_ _I'm_ _on_ _your_ _side_ _."_ _His_ _mother_ _told_ _him_ _before_ _he_ _left_ _the_ _hospital_ _._

However, what Youngmin did the first thing after he came back is so ridiculous.

Serin is currently rushing over to where the other students said Youngmin and Seongwoo were seen fighting. _At the back of the school building._

Serin actually wonders why there are no CCTVs placed on the back of their school building, because who knows when students go there for some monkey business, or whatever it can be. She tried proposing it, but her position cannot really do anything about it at all.

Serin went there (of course she hid), and heard everything they're talking about.

"Don't you dare hurt Serin or else." Youngmin warned Seongwoo, with a glare.

"You can't even confess to her, yet you act like this. You've liked her for how many years? Does she even like you? You're not even dating her. You're just a friend, Im Youngmin. Don't cross the line." Seongwoo retorted, which made Youngmin's grip on the other's collar tighten. They were not fighting, yet. Just some intimidating each other. Serin made her way near the two, discreetly. They haven't noticed her, yet. "Not because you're the closest to her, you're also the closest to dating her. Don't even dream of it. Serin likes me. Not you." Seongwoo said, and was about to punch Youngmin on his face, but of course Serin interfered. They might get suspension if any of their punches land on each other, and she definitely doesn't want Youngmin to get suspended. Seongwoo would be fine, but not Youngmin.

Serin kicked Seongwoo's nearest leg to her, with all might. Seongwoo felt the sharp pain, and was jumping around, after Youngmin let his collar go. Serin just crossed her arms, and smirked at him.

"Not because I've hanged out with you, it means I like you. No, I don't." she said, and went in front of him whose leg still hurts. "Please don't get the wrong idea." she said while smiling, and kicked his other leg. She rolled her eyes at him, and grabbed Youngmin's wrist, then walked away, but Youngmin resisted. He was still glaring at him like he wanted to beat death out of him. Youngmin's temper is really short, that's why.

"Youngmin." she said sternly.

"Go away. I'll follow, soon." Youngmin said, and retrieved his hand from her grip. But, Serin immediately grabbed it, again.

"Im Youngmin." she slightly raised her voice, at him. Youngmin sighed, he was slowly calming down, so he just followed her, leaving Seongwoo who's in pain.

"Did you hear everything?" Youngmin asked, while following her. As much as she wanted to say yes, she didn't. She didn't want to ruin anything, since she knows Youngmin might deny it, because he's scared. She can't really say she likes him. She never thought of him as a significant other, but she can't deny her heart flutters at Youngmin's skinship with her. She also has this feeling of the need to see Youngmin atleast once a day. She doesn't know if it's just because she's used to sticking with him since middle school, or other reasons.

"No, I didn't. I just heard him assuming I like him." she scoffed, but suddenly stopped on her tracks. "Are you hurt?" she asked. She was changing the topic, subtly. And, Youngmin didn't even notice.

His hands cupped her cheeks, and raised it so her face would meet his. Serin flinched at his warm touch, but stayed, still.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine." Youngmin assured her, and let her face go. Serin didn't inquire further, and went back to her room, so did Youngmin.

Youngmin was quite bothered. He got bothered thinking about his feelings.

_Am_ _I_ _still_ _doing_ _these_ _stuff_ _just_ _because_ _I'm_ _used_ _to_ _?_ _What_ _am_ _I_ _doing_ _right_ _now_ _?_ _Do_ _I_ _really_ _still_ _like_ _her_ _?_

Strangely, Serin went out of focus in almost all of today's classes, although she never got caught. She looked like she was listening, but her mind has drifted off, already.

She was thinking about what she heard a while back. Her mind's all asdfghjkl for some reason. She exhaled a deep breathe, for the nth time. She didn't even notice the last bell rang, already, and everyone started going home.

She packed her stuff slowly, her mind still wandering off to somewhere. She took a deep breathe, again but felt a tap on her shoulder. She nearly choked on air after seeing Youngmin's face. She was just thinking about him, then he shows up.

"Are you going home, now?" he asked.

"I still have things to prepare for the festival. You can go home, first." she said, trying to escape from him. She's suddenly shy and awkward to him. And she's definitely embarrassed why she's behaving so weirdly. Youngmin insisted on waiting, though. Just because. Serin just agreed so she won't sound strange.

True enough, she buried herself into various preparations, to take her mind off of Youngmin. There was only around 2 weeks left until the festival, she wanted to finish everything by now or at least this week.

_Why_ _do_ _I_ _feel_ _uneasy_ _being_ _in_ _the_ _same_ _room_ _as_ _him_ _?_ _Am_ _I_ _being_ _like_ _this_ _because_ _of_ _what_ _I_ _heard_ _earlier_ _?_ _I'm_ _sure_ _Seongwoo_ _was_ _just_ _making_ _things_ _up_ _._

Youngmin just watched her scan through pages, banners, and photos. And, swear to God, he fell for her more seeing this side of Serin. She looked so pretty reading those. She looked pretty even though she furrows her eyebrows at times. She looked so mesmerizing when she admires the coolly designed banner, and everything.

It was already 6:10pm when she finished. The only thing left is to start setting up the booths, and these and those. Since they can't do that, now, they just went home.

As they were walking home, they just walked in comfortable silence.

"Why do you always make me go away, every time I try to help you? Am I that unhelpful? Or am I annoying you?" she asked, out of the blue, not even looking at him.

Youngmin got startled, and quite flustered. That question was so unexpected.

"Why did you ask?" He asked back, trying to stall for time.

"Just.. No matter how many times I've told you I'm not going away, you still tell me to do so. Should I go away for real?" she asked, she's really curious. She wants to know if she needs to step away or what. She wants to know a lot of things, but she can't ask them all.

Youngmin pretended to think about what he'll answer, but in reality, he just wants to reach her place so he can avoid answering it. And, he succeeded.

But then, suddenly something pushed him to say,

"You're not annoying nor unhelpful. I just don't want you to see me when I get in trouble or when I'm at my worst. I don't want you to see the negative in me. Just see the cool side I'm trying to put on. Go in. See you at school. Good night." he answered, and bid her goodbye with a forehead kiss, and a hair ruffle.

Serin was left staring at the wall across her spot. She clutched on to her chest, she suddenly can't breathe. It wasn't something heart-fluttering, but she finds her heart fluttering insanely. Her face is burning with a shade of pinkish red on her cheeks.

_What was that?_


	11. eleven.

After that night, they didn't talk for a week or so. She was too busy, and Youngmin had to help out to his club set up the booth. Youngmin was also required to help set up other clubs' booths because "community service" for his troubles. Not like he cares, anyway.

They both got preoccupied by their tasks that they never got to talk about that night or walk each other home. Not even a text or phone call, because one's either asleep as soon as he/she has gone home or the other's busy with school works, etc.

Today is the first day of the festival. There's no slacking off today. The first day is usually the busier day than the second. So, there's almost no time to rest, at all.

It was only 9:00am, and every booth has at least six people lining up for them, and even the ticketing booth of the performances are so full, even though they've been selling tickets for around two hours.

Soon the people went inside the theater one after another, and the students were given time to at least take a deep breathe, and sit down to wipe off the sweat trickling down their necks and foreheads. They restocked everything, cleared every mess, switched shifts with people, changed clothes, etc.

The first day went well, and the lantern's the only thing left to do. Youngmin found Serin, alone, staring at the night sky although stars cannot be seen due to light pollution.

"You've worked hard, today." Youngmin said.

Serin smiled, although not directed to him, "You, too." She then looked down, because he looked like he shoved something to her direction. "This one's for me?" She asked, looking at the lantern he's giving to her.

"Mhm." he answered, and Serin took it from him. He also gave her a pen to write her wish.

"What's your wish?" Serin asked, because she wanted to write his wish, instead of hers.

"My wish..?" he stopped to think for a moment. What's his wish? "That the girl I like would like me back." He murmured, to himself, but he corrected, "Health. Graduate. Family."

Serin smiled, and wrote the three words, then wrote the first wish he said. She heard it.

"What's yours?" he asked back.

"Your wish to come true." she murmured, and let out a soft giggle.

There was an announcement that there would be a countdown to let the lanterns fly at the same time. Serin pulled Youngmin's hand to grab onto the lantern as well. He just watched her being excited, and once the countdown was done, they both let the lantern go, and stare it as it flew up away.

It was only then that Youngmin saw that Serin wrote his first wish. He stared at it, and then finally noticed what Serin wrote as her wish. He threw her a confused expression at the sudden realization. He felt his insides turn up, again.

_"Why do you keep on confusing my feelings, Yoon Serin."_  Youngmin, then called her, and pinched her nose. "Dumb." he commented, and she pouted.

"Dumber." she scoffed back, and they just laughed their words off.

~~~~~~~~~~

The second day started with less visitors, but still quite a handful to accommodate. Since there were lesser people, the students gained more free time to enjoy the festival. And currently, Youngmin is finding Serin to watch a play for an hour.

"Youngmin-ah!" Youngmin turned around, and found Serin walking up to him.

"Oh, Serin. Why?" he asked.

"Watch the play with me!" she insisted, while excitedly pointing at the poster of the play.

"Do you have tickets, already?" he asked, hoping she doesn't have yet, since he already has.

"Nope. Let's buy."

"I already have, let's just go." he said, and they both went to where the play was held.

"The main character's personality isn't really pleasant, don't you think?" he asked, and turned to his right where Serin was seated.. He found her head dangling, because she already fell asleep. She must've been exhausted. There's still more than half an hour left before the play ends, so he just placed her head against his shoulder, so it won't be dangling for the duration of the play.

Although it's embarrassing to do so, Youngmin took out his phone, and captured a photo of the two of them. They looked like a real couple right now, and Youngmin knows it well.

~~~~

"Yah. What's the purpose of watching the play, you just slept all throughout." Youngmin said, while he slipped his hands in his pockets.

Serin just yawned again, then pouted. "Is it my fault I haven't slept a lot? You try switching with me." she scoffed, and crossed her arms.

"Are you watching the fireworks with someone, later?" he asked, and pretended to be busy on his phone to avoid seeing her reaction.

"I'm planning to watch it with you. Or do you have someone else?" she replied, and surely, Youngmin was able to breathe normally. He didn't want to watch the fireworks with someone else. He just shook his head, and arranged that they watch it together.

Soon, they parted ways because they have their own works, etc. Youngmin looked stupid, though. He was jumping around, and was in a whole new level of happiness.

_"Serin's effect on me, really."_ Youngmin thought.

The rest of the day went on, regularly, and finally, the time for the fireworks show came.

Youngmin and Serin found each other, and went to find a clear spot to view the fireworks.

"What time is it going to start?" he asked, while eating a cotton candy they bought before coming over.

"Around 10 minutes after 11? It needs to be earlier than 11:11pm." she said, worriedly.

"Oh, it's only a few minutes from now, then." Youngmin said after he checked his phone.

Announcements were made, and everyone was encouraged to stop what they're doing so they can enjoy the best out of the fireworks. Serin fished out her phone from her skirt pocket, and waited for 11:11pm.

Youngmin just stared at the sky.

The moment the clock turned 11:11pm, the fireworks started blasting into the sky, and scattering colorful designs in the air. Serin closed her eyes, and made a wish. Youngmin noticed her, and did the same. They both then opened their eyes, after. Everyone was on the mood to cheer, and laugh. The fireworks looked magical and romantic.

"Let's take a photo." Serin said, while handing her phone over to him. He took it, and raised it a bit. He threw an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her close before capturing the photo. Serin was staring at him in the photo, because she was stunned at the skinship.

"Something's wrong with me. I guess?" she said as she stared at their photo. Her heart's thumping loudly, once again. This hasn't happened before, until recently. She sighed.  _"Really. What's with me."_ she thought.

They continued to watch until it ended. They separated to help to their own booths, before walking home with each other.

"Today was great, right?" he broke the silence.

"Mhm. I had lots of fun, I miss it already." she answered, and chuckled. Then, they both noticed they're already at her unit.

"Thanks for today. Good night." he said while smiling. Serin said the same thing, and watched Youngmin walk away before going inside her unit, and plopped to her bed. She was staring at their photo, once again. She decided to send the photo to Youngmin, and waited for a reply, before she sleep.

But she was wrong, with his reply, she cannot sleep, at all. Because Youngmin sent the photo of them earlier at the play where she was leaning on his shoulder.


	12. twelve.

Youngmin was unbelievably behaving well lately, that Serin has so much free time in her hands, and her first-aid stuff hasn't been touched. She prays everyday that this goes on until the school year after. It's about time Youngmin should take care of his studies.

"Will you be my prom date?"

Serin stopped on her way to the cafeteria, and noticed a bunch of students circling two more students. The guy was kneeling on one knee, and was holding out a bouquet of flowers towards the girl.

And from the cheers she heard from afar, she's guessing the girl agreed to be his prom date. She just smiled at the scene, and continued going to the cafeteria.

"Be my prom date!" a loud deep voice echoed through the cafeteria, which made everyone turn their heads towards them.

Another guy was having a proposal for prom. This time, the guy had a life size stuffed toy to give to the girl. The girl seemed very touched, and said yes to him. And soon, the attention given to them was turned to their own businesses.

"It's still more than one and a half month for prom, though? Aren't they being impatient? What if their dates back out last minute? Tsk tsk." she said.

"So.. you don't have a date, yet? Did no one ask you out?" Youngmin asked, hoping she still doesn't. Serin shook her head, much to Youngmin's delight.

"A few asked me out, but we never really talked to each other so why would I be their prom date? Them asking me to be their prom date is like, uh.. our first conversation? They can't really expect me to agree with that. I rather would have no date, at all if that's the case." she answered, and continued doing her unfinished school work.

Youngmin played with his pen in his hand, and bit his lip. His other hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"If you don't have a prom date by the day of the prom, should I just be your date?" Youngmin "offered". Everyone knows Youngmin wants to be Serin's prom date. Except her. And that question actually means "Please be my prom date." but since Serin has some kind of slow mentality at times, she didn't notice it. She isn't even interested at prom.

"Sure." she answered, unbothered, while Youngmin feels like he's in cloud nine for hearing her agree to his deal. He's kind of regretting not moving the date earlier, but who cares, Serin isn't really interested in this, and so far he cannot think of any other guy who would ask her to prom who actually stands a chance to get accepted.

He'll just have to switch back into being a troublemaker when that happens, anyway.

And for the whole day, Youngmin was in a good mood that he smiled and talked a lot all throughout his classes, and he even agreed to switch with his classmate's cleaning duty since that day is Serin's duty, too, so he can do something productive while he waits for her.

He's already planning how he'll propose to her right at the day of the prom. Should he do this or that? What does she like better? In these kind of situations he gets to be thankful for being her best friend. He literally knows what kind of set up he can do which suits her taste.

After much daydreaming, he finished cleaning and returned the cleaning materials to the locker at the back of the classroom. He got his bag, and slid the door close, before heading to the classroom next door.

Just then, he saw Seongwoo and Serin having a little chit-chat by the window across the door. Serin was fideting with the mop she was holding, and Seongwoo looked like he was saying something to her.

Youngmin didn't know what to do, but for some reason he's calm about it this time. He doesn't have the urge to punch him nor get into a collar-grabbing moment at that time. He just stood there, waiting for them to finish.

But then, he grew anxious. Just anxious, not angry nor envious. Well, he just realized that he might be asking her to prom right now, and he might happen to be witnessing a situation that'll break his day.

It won't really be impossible for her to be his prom date. Serin is very forgiving to people, if, of course, the person apologized for his deeds. And by the expression on Seongwoo's face, it seems like he's trying to receive forgiveness for being a crappy jerk before.

Once they get on good terms, again, he might grab the chance to ask her for prom, and there's Yougmin's deal blowing up into thin air.

But what can he do, he made the deal himself, and not like he can forbid her from choosing her prom date.

Just then, a girl whom Youngmin recognizes as one Seongwoo has kissed before, interrupted them. The girl walked up to them with no fear, and slapped Serin so hard that the girl's hand left an evident dark mark on her cheek. Seongwoo barely stopped the girl from pulling Serin's hair, when Youngmin stepped in.

"Thank the heavens I don't hit a girl or I might've slapped you twice as harder than you did to her." Youngmin glared at her, and at Seongwoo. Then, pulled Serin away from the classroom, forcing her to drop the mop she was holding.

"That girl is nuts." Serin just said as they got out. The dark mark on her face slightly turned lighter, and it was now disappearing slowly. However, it still stung for a bit.

Youngmin cupped her other cheek, and examined the hurt one worriedly.

"That girl has the nerve to do that. Aish." he ranted in frustration.

"Just let it go. I'm sure this is the only thing she'll do to me. I don't even know who she is." she convinced him. He's still worried for her, but just sighed and walked her back home, forgetting to ask what Seongwoo and her were talking about earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi at user youngmins, um thank you for your comments ;--; and if you'd like, can we be mutuals in twitter if you have one? ;--;


	13. thirteen.

The next few weeks were hell to Serin. The slap girl didn't leave her alone after that. She bothered her wherever and whenever she can. Serin cannot exactly lash out because the girl is older than her, and she doesn't want to stoop down the other's level. But she's definitely on the edge of bursting out of her frustration.

"I don't think it's my fault Seongwoo talks to me? I mean who is she even? Just thank her luck she's older than me or else... Who am I kidding. Even if she's younger or same age, I would still try to keep it in." she mumbled to herself, and sighed for the nth time this day.

She just came out of the library after a meeting with her groupmates for a group reporting, and just as she was walking silently, Seongwoo approached her .

"Hey, I'm really sorry for Chaeyoung. I swear I don't know why she's doing this." he said. Serin ignored him however, and walked a little bit faster that Seongwoo's having a hard time catching up.

_Oh so her name's Chaeyoung. Pretty name for a trashy attitude._

"Look, I don't care who she is. Can you just leave me alone? She's bothering me because you keep talking to me. Just take care of your crazy girlfriend or whatever." She replied. She's really done with them.

Well, Chaeyoung makes extra effort to trip her when walking, to mess her desk. To kidnap her indoor shoes, and to just give her a hard time, in general. At this point, Serin actually wanted to abuse her authority but she doesn't want to make a big deal out of this. Chaeyoung's a senior who's graduating, after all.

And earlier, actually, Chaeyoung just splashed water at her while they were both in the restroom. Thank the heavens, Serin has spare uniform to change into.

She has no clue how Chaeyoung manages to find where she is, and plan what'll she do next. They just find themselves seeing each other and the other would bother her.

 _Does she even study for entrance exams? Why does she have so many free time? What's so special about Seongwoo that she's actually bullying someone for him_?

Serin has a lot of questions lately but the most important one is,

_How can I stop the two from bothering me?_

"Seri--" he insisted but got cut off.

"Didn't she tell you to stop bothering her? Are you deaf or stupid?" Youngmin interrupted and stepped in between them. Talk about nice timing.

They exchanged a few insults, and Serin didn't know what to do in that situation, but just found herself sitting on a chair in between the two guys intensely staring at each other, while a teacher is reprimanding them for their unreasonable actions inside school premises. They didn't really went all out, just uh.. a few punches and cursing. Or maybe, she thought, to find ways to lessen their punishment.

Fortunately, they're just given arounds 2 days of cleaning the gym as punishment since their fight isn't really that serious. Serin was just given a task to watch over the two in case they fight while cleaning. She was spared with the punishment, since she tried stopping them, anyway.

After the teacher let them out, they went back to their own classrooms, but Serin stopped Youngmin who's halfway on opening the door.

Youngmin is in such a bad mood that he just stood there, facing the door instead of Serin.

"Don't you want to have some band-aids?" she said softly. Her voice was full of guilt because she blamed herself. She knew Youngmin just wanted to help her out, but he got hurt instead.

"Later." he just answered shortly, and went inside his room.

He sighed as he closed the door. He's frustrated that he keeps on seeing that Seongwoo guy around Serin, and now, he has to be in the gym with him just for cleaning. There's also the fact that Serin didn't even tell him over the past days that she's stuck in a very uncomfortable situation. It's over acting to be mad over that, but he just can't feel kind of disappointed. Why is Serin so considerate of others that she doesn't even try to confide to him, thinking she'll just waste his time when he's willing to spend time with her.

As promised, Serin immediately sought after Youngmin in his classroom to help him apply some band-aids, leaving her things behind in her room.

She noticed how Youngmin flinched after she applied ointment on his face, and frowned at him.

"I told you not to use your fists. I didn't even tell you to get in between. I can handle, Youngmin. Just mind your own. I don't think I really need help. You're just wasting your energy." she scoffed, struggling to unpeel the band-aid out of its wrapper.

Youngmin snatched the band-aid, and peeled it before handing it back to her. He just stayed silent. She placed the band-aid, and she was finally done.

"It's done. Let's go?" she asked. Youngmin checked his phone for the time, and suddenly stood up, his bag hanging on one shoulder. He ruffled her hair, but immediately fixed the messed strands before speaking up.

"Make sure to tell me if he bothers you, again. Even that girl. You're too kind that they don't take you seriously. Don't keep it to yourself. You won't even report, anything." he said, mocking her personality. "Can you go home first? I have a club meeting to attend to. It might take awhile, sorry." Youngmin smiled slightly at her, before going off to his meeting.

She obeyed Youngmin, and went back to her classroom to get her bag. She felt the need to check the contents, and figured out why she had to check it. Chaeyoung came, again. She's really too fast at these kind of things. _How does she even manage to have the time to do so?_

She took some of her notes, and even left crumpled papers and wrappers in her bag like it was some trash can you can throw your trash into. She just emptied the trash, to the nearest legit trash can, and went to the shoe lockers to change her shoes, but then, as she opened her locker, she sighed, again. How many was that for that day?

Her rubber shoes went missing, once again, and she didn't really bother finding it, anymore. Instead, she just decided to go home with her indoor shoes.

 _And there goes my 4th pair of rubber shoes. Just how many more pairs am I going to buy and lose?_ She thought.


	14. fourteen.

Serin never told Youngmin that Seongwoo's still bothering her. That he's still trying to get her attention. She honestly doesn't even know if Seongwoo has real feelings for her, or he's just.. pretending? She doesn't get him. Won't it be normal to avoid each other after what happened before? Even if she doesn't really mind what happened anymore?

That crazy girl is even doing crazy things to her because Seongwoo still talks to her. She just wants a quiet life, _can they just leave me alone?_

_**Ong**_ _ **Seongwoo**_  
_Are you free today?_

_**Yoon**_ _ **Serin**_  
__I'__ _ _m sorry, no.__

 

  
_**Ong**_ _ **Seongwoo**_  
_Again? :(_

  
Serin sighed at his reply. Should she just go with the flow and meet with him? _I can just tell him straightforwardly that I reject him, right?_

**_Yoon_** ** _Serin_**  
_What _do you even need?__

 

  
_**Ong**_ _ **Seongwoo**_  
_You._

 

_**Yoon**_ _ **Serin**_  
__We bo__ _ _th know you don't?__

 

  
_**Ong**_ _ **Seongwoo**_  
_I don't._

 

_**Yoon**_ _ **Serin**_  
__Ah, so__ _ _you don't need me__ _ _lol.__ _ _That's__ _ _good.__

 

  
_**Ong**_ _ **Seongwoo**_  
_No_  
_I mean_  
_I don't know that I don't._  
_That's confusing but you get it._  
_You've been rejecting me._  
_Aren't you ever gonna say you're free?_

 

_**Yoon**_ _ **Serin**_  
__Lol__ _ _. Shut up.__

 

  
"Who are you texting? I've been talking here, you don't even listen to me." Youngmin snorted, with full of sarcasm. Serin immediately dropped her phone in her pocket, because Youngmin tried to peek on the screen. Youngmin just gave her a suspicious look but dropped it, almost a second after.

  
"It's nothing." she answered, and Youngmin continued talking about something Serin didn't listen to.

Sometimes, Seongwoo would wait for her in front of her classroom, and make sure he avoids Youngmin or Youngmin would make things worse.

Sometimes, it's the crazy girl from before threatening of some unrealistic stuff.

Seongwoo apologized for his attitude before, and he actually changed slightly. But Serin doesn't really care anymore, she's too busy to play around with him. She doesn't really want to stick with him like before. Not like she badly wants to make friends with someone when she has Youngmin, anyway. Moreover, she doesn't want to keep seeing the girl's face nor keep hearing her annoyingly high-pitched voice. Her ears are hurting, already.

"Hey, you're not listening to me, again. Should I just not talk? Who are you even talking to?" Youngmin remarked. He's really annoyed because this situation has happened for around 7 or more times. Serin's just burying her eyes onto her screen, busy typing whatever it is.

Youngmin snatched the phone quickly, and Serin just facepalmed herself. Youngmin's brows furrowed when he looked back at her.

"This guy's still contacting you?" Youngmin asked. Serin just snatched her phone back, and glared at him.

"Yeah." she said, while typing.

"Why are you so calm about that?" he asked, annoyed. "What about his stalker or whoever she is?"

"Stop fussing about it, I'm trying to fix things here, alright?" she said, still not looking at him.

"How to not fuss about it when you're so dumb." he mumbled under his breathe.

"I heard you, don't mind my business, I don't mind yours." she said, which shut Youngmin's mouth up. But he spoke after awhile,

"Don't get close with him, again." he warned, but she didn't respond. Well, he's too late, she already agreed to meet with him for the last time, she hopes. She really hopes he'll stop bothering her after this. Sigh.

~~~~~~~

They met the next day, in that same cafe, same seat.

"Seriously, what do you need from me? I'm pretty sure there are others who would die to be with you." she said in a monotonous voice, subtly referring to his crazy stalker who's miraculously not there with them.

_Does he even know other places to go to? Why is it always here?_

"Go with me to prom." he said. Oh right. Prom. She hasn't really thought about it, yet. Whether she'll be someone's prom date or she'll just spend time alone, or whatever, she hasn't really brought that up to her senses. She remembers Youngmin making a deal with her, but she agreed to that senselessly just to make him stop talking.

But certainly, she won't go with the guy in front of her to prom. She was about to reject him when she noticed Youngmin walking towards the entrance of the cafe.

_Why does he always see us here? Oh my gosh._

"I'm sorry, I need to go--" she hurriedly tried escaping, but,

"Serin." Youngmin called out, jealousy and anger dominated his tone. He then grabbed the girl's wrist and furiously dragged her away from the other guy.

"Yah! It hurts! Youngmin! Let go of me." She said, as she tries keeping up with Youngmin's walking rate, and free her hand from his.

"Why are you still hanging out with that jerk? How many times have I told you to be careful making friends or they're making advantage of you. Why are you so hard-headed? It's frustrating." Youngmin lashed out as he ran his hands through his hair out of frustration. Serin didn't understand him at all, she was getting annoyed by the outcome of this situation, too. What was Youngmin's problem? Why is he even acting like this?

"You know what I don't get you. You keep meddling in my life, but I don't even know why. Why do you think I should avoid anyone you say I should avoid? I can take care of myself! If anyone, it's you who needs to be careful. You keep getting in a mess that I have to clean up! I don't know. Why do you even care about this? You aren't even my boyfriend! Why do you keep on making my heart flutter! I'm a human, Youngmin. I have feelings, I get excited, fluttered, hurt, confused, and all. Stop playing with me." Serin raised her voice at him. The both of them were strangely at the edge of their tempers, and were barely keeping it together.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that? I don't get you, too. I've been trying to get your attention to me all these time. I've been trying every time. But you're so dense, you never noticed, right? Are you the only one who has feelings? I get excited, hurt, and all, too, Serin." he said, and his voice cracking made it even worse. "And it hurts me knowing that despite all efforts I've made for you, despite every way I tried to make you feel important, nothing worked. That you still don't know." he stopped, choking back the tears he's been trying to keep.

"I like you, Serin. All throughout the years we've known each other, I've always liked you. I've always tried to make you like me back. I don't even know if you're pretending not to know or you're so dumb to notice everything. Damn, I like you so much that you drive me crazy. I can't sleep at night thinking about you. I've cried, too, because of you. I'm so defenseless infront of you. Can't you see? Can't you see me at all? Do I really stand no chance at all? Can't you stop confusing me, too? I'm really weak for you. I can't take it, anymore." He said, and stared at her for a minute before walking off to somewhere she doesn't know. He walked away before she can see him shed tears because of her. Because after all, he doesn't want her to get hurt and burdened by his own feelings. Selflessly stupid.


	15. fifteen. end.

After their quite-not-small argument, Serin regretted it after she realized Youngmin just walked out in front of her. He has never done that, before. Youngmin usually was the one who tries to make up with each other for every fight they've had. He doesn't go to sleep until they were in good terms. Their longest "ignoring each other because we fought" time record is just 3 hours, but now, she feels like Youngmin has no plans of clearing it up with her. At least for now. Thus, she spent an all-nighter to practice anything she could do to make it up with him. She really really doesn't want to stay in bad terms with him for a long time. Well, Youngmin's kinda the only friend she has, anyway.

Serin came early the next morning, because Youngmin usually goes to school early. She's been thinking of ways to apologize for lashing out on him the day before. She knows what she said wasn't entirely wrong but, it was too harsh. He's still her best friend, after all. She went out of her classroom after she left her bag on her seat, and went to Youngmin's class.

_I hope he's not too mad at me? Sigh._

"Excuse me? Is Youngmin not yet, here?" she asked the student nearest to the door, and found him shaking his head. She just bowed, and sighed at the absence of his presence. Then, someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned excitedly thinking it's Youngmin, but to her disappointment, it was a girl from the council.

"I think the vice-president has to say something to you? He's finding you a while ago, at the meeting room." the girl informed her. She nodded, and thanked her for the info. She sighed, and looked at his seat for the last time, before going off to the meeting room.

Serin was halfway to the meeting room, when she noticed familiar figures through the window of the music room. She saw Youngmin sitting on the floor his back against one leg of the piano, and Seongwoo standing in front of the girl who keeps harassing her, seemingly oblivious of Youngmin behind the piano. She watched from afar for a while, and saw the girl leaving while fighting back her tears from falling.

_She's probably rejected, huh?_

Youngmin happened to be there, just sitting and contemplating whether he'll talk to Serin today or let a few days pass, but he heard everything the girl said until asking the guy for prom. Word for word.

"Jerk. But serves her right." Youngmin commented, because the girl gave Serin quite a hard time, and that he rejected her when Seongwoo doesn't even have a prom date.

"At least I have the guts to admit my feelings to the person I like. I tried asking her for prom, you know. Why don't you try manning up? Just say you like her, what's so hard with that? You can't just fight with everyone who tries to get close with her, or whatever. You don't even know how long your friendship will last more. What are you even scared of?" Seongwoo said in a low mocking tone but Youngmin heard it clearly. Swear to God, he was about to run and punch the other, because he lost every single bit of his temper because of that stupid babbling mouth of his but, as usual, Serin interfered before anything violent could happen before them.

Youngmin can't help but get agitated. He can't really deny what the other said. He knew that most of them were facts that he's ashamed of. He knew he was kind of a coward. He can't agree to it nor deny, at all.

Serin dragged him away by his wrist to God knows where they went (of course Seongwoo was left dumbfounded once again). After they got a little far from the previous room, Youngmin suddenly pinned her to the nearest wall. He placed one arm beside her head to support his weight as he leaned closer to her.

Serin just stared at him. She noticed him hanging his head low.

"Youngmin.." she called, trying to take a look at his face, and placed her hand on top of his head. She badly wanted to be make up with Youngmin, right now.

"Go away.." he murmured, swatted her hand away softly and lifted his face, piercing his gaze through her eyes. Hurt evident in his eyes. "Before I fall deeper in love with you." he continued. "For real. This time, Yoon Serin." he finished, and gave her a last kiss on her cheek. He's tired of everything. He's tired of doing things for her. He found the answer he's been looking for, already. What were they? They were nothing more than friends. He's hurt, too. He's done with everything. Maybe it's time for him to take care of himself.

_That the girl I like would like me back." He murmured, to himself, but he corrected, "Health. Graduate. Family."_

_"What's yours?" he asked back._

_"Your wish to come true." she murmured, and let out a soft giggle._

_"Dumb." Youngmin said._

_"Dumber." she scoffed._

_**My wish is that I won't lose you, Im Youngmin.** _

After that, they avoided each other. Youngmin was nonchalant about it, but Serin was too obvious. She'll stop walking all of a sudden, and find other ways around whenever she notices Youngmin from afar. Youngmin just avoids eye contact with her, and subtly look for empty rooms.

Days turned to weeks, to months, until graduation.

They haven't even started. They didn't even get the chance to do so, but the of them already ended. Or did they?

And, just like that, Youngmin and Serin drifted apart and separated ways from each other, not being able to forget the other.

Rumors didn't let them avoid each other quietly. Everyone questioned what happened, why they don't talk to each other, and anything else. Serin never skipped classes after cutting contacts with Youngmin. Youngmin, too, didn't get into more trouble, and just attended school as per usual.

Serin got close with others, and soon was rumored to be dating a guy from another school. That rumor turned out to be true. The guy even attended their school's graduation just for Serin. They looked happy. Of course, Youngmin wasn't. But what can he even do, they were strangers now.

_"When will you stop making me go away?" third-year middle school Serin asked him, while she was walking backwards in front of him. Youngmin just stared at her, until he noticed she'll bump to a trash can. He pulled her into a hug. This was the first time they ever hugged. He knew he did it unconsciously. He knew his heart was racing. He knew he likes her. He knew._

_"Until you go away?" he said, jokingly. Serin pouted at him, not even bothered by his hug._

_"You know I won't do that." Serin replied._

"But you did, Serin. You went away." Youngmin whispered to himself, as he watched her walk to the stage to give her speech as the class valedictorian. Youngmin quietly stood up, of course Serin noticed him. She was only staring at him the whole time. She watched as he walked away. He didn't care about this ceremony, at all. She watched his back get smaller and smaller until he was gone. She badly wanted to go after him. But she didn't. Nor did he come back.

_"I like you." he confessed, but the fireworks and cheer were too loud for them to hear each other._

_"What are we?" she asked, and gazed at his side profile._

_And they both knew that the other didn't hear, but they still smiled at each other. Smiles that conveyed their own feelings. The feelings they cannot forget nor speak of. Smiles that contained every memories of them. But, their ignorant selves didn't even notice._

_"Let's take a photo." Serin said, handing her phone over to him._

**"I'm going away, too."**

_"But you don't, if it's about her." Youngmin's mother said, which got Youngmin slightly flustered. "How are things with the two of you?" she continued._

_Youngmin thought what he should say for a while, and gave his mom a smile._

_It was a bitter smile. His mother immediately knew what was going on his mind._

_He was barely hanging on to her. He didn't know if he still likes her, or it's just his best friend instincts that does every thing for her, or he likes the feeling of liking someone or is everything still worth it._

_Do I still like you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still an epilogue!


	16. epilogue.

_What should I wear for tomorrow?_ Serin hummed in her mind. She was picking an outfit to wear on their highschool batch's reunion. She's actually been rummaging her closet for about an hour, already but she just can't pick one that looks casually pretty.

She slumped into the nearby chair placed infront of a desk. She sighed, not satisfied by the combination of clothes stored in her closet.

Just then, she remembered a gift she received on her latest birthday. It took a while before she found where she left the paper bag of the gift, and opened it after, with excitement.

She smiled at the folded clothes she found inside the bag, as it was a dress of a color she liked the best. The design was simple, but cute.

_I'll wear this._ She giggled to herself.

She picked her phone up from the bed, and sent a text.

_**Serin**_  
_Pick me up for the reunion, tomorrow, will you?_

 

**_mine_**  
_Sure, see you. :)_

 

**_Serin_**  
_Thanks._

 

She was settled on the new dress she received, and now she's arranging the wedding invitations to give to her former schoolmates when she arrives at the venue, and reminisce with her highschool friends.

 

She's been counting, and checking the contents and number of envelopes piled on her desk. She made sure that she had extras, just in case. 

 

Obviously, she was excited for the wedding, considering that she's been with her boyfriend for 8 years. She trusts those 8 years, and said "Yes, I will." to him when he knelt on one knee, with a box with a ring inside, and sparkling eyes signifying he had always wanted to do this.

 

They were getting married a month from the reunion day, and she hopes that "that someone" would be present that day.

 

It has been a while since the last time they saw each other, and honestly Serin is quite excited to meet him, again.

 

_I wonder how he's like, by now? Does he even have a girlfriend?_ she thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a new day, and Serin just got out of the car, holding a paperbag in one hand which contained the invitations.

 

She smiled to herself, excited to meet her friends from before. 

 

Then, she went inside the venue, walking side by side with her significant other. 

 

"I'll find the restroom first, okay?" He said, and kissed her forehead, before walking off.

 

"Serin! It's been a long time! How are you?" A girl, who was her secretary back when she was the council president, greeted as soon as she stepped inside. 

 

She dragged Serin away, in a blink of an eye, and started catching up with each other's lives, along with some highschool acquaintances. 

 

It took a while before she finally realized that she wanted to find "that person". Her eyes scanned the rest of the room, and immediately spotted those sharp features the guy has. 

 

"Seongwoo!" Serin called out, and the man turned his face to her direction, making his three moles visible to Serin's sight. He smiled, at her, and she noticed how nothing has changed from him, except that he has a girlfriend(?).

 

She shot him a curious look, questioning " _Why are you with Chaeyoung, right now?_ " and Seongwoo just laughed ut off, because Chaeyoung also noticed Serin walking to them.

 

Over the years, Seongwoo and Serin ended up being friends, not as close she was with "you-know-who" but they were still, nonetheless, friends. Though, they didn't talk much after the graduation. Seongwoo let her go, and just settled on being friends, which made Serin happy. Everything was settled after the graduation, actually.

 

"So, I see, in the end, it's you two who ended up together?" Serin asked, with much shock in her tone. She didn't expect them to get together. The last time she knew, Seongwoo didn't even bother looking at her way, and now, she can see they're happy. 

 

Chaeyoung looked down in embarassment. Seems like she's more mature now, than before. Seems like she's guilty of her petty acts to Serin before.

 

"Look, I'm sorry if I was rude to you, before. I'm the older one, I should've been mature. I'm really sorry for those times. I didn't know what went into my mind. I hope you can forgive me?" Chaeyoung apologized, and Serin felt her sincerity, and sensed that she really has changed. Serin gladly accepted her apology, to which Seongwoo smiled at.

 

"Oh, before I forget, have these." Serin said, and fished out two invitations from her bag, and gave it to the couple.

 

The two were shocked to see what was written.

 

"You're getting married?" Seongwoo questioned. Serin just nodded, and excitement filled her as she nodded.

 

"Is it with the guy who went to our school graduation, before?" Chaeyoung asked, as she opened the envelope, but immediately exclaimed _"Oh my God! This is real news."_ as soon as she saw the card with Serin's and the soon-to-husband's name.

 

"Serin!" A man called out, as he approached the three, and words aren't enough to describe how funny and shocked Chaeyoung and Seongwoo's face looked like. 

 

"I'm getting married with Youngmin! And gosh, Chaeyoung, that guy is my cousin. I don't even know why you guys thought he was my boyfriend back then." She happily exclaimed as she linked her arms with his. Youngmin felt shy, and as usual, bit his lip while he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

Chaeyoung and Seongwoo couldn't believe it at first. Who would? They've been best friends for years, no one expected Serin to like Youngmin back. No one expected, especially after their obvious "strangers" phase back then.

 

But they did, anyway. 8 years, and counting.

  
Soon, Youngmin and Serin gave out invitations for their marriage, and everyone congratulated them, and promised they'll attend the _not-a-couple-but-still-power-couple_ of their highschool time.

_"I'm going away, too."_

_"I won't let you go away, Im Youngmin." A girl's voice_ _replied_ _, a few steps behind._

_Youngmin froze in his spot. Was he hallucinating? Does he miss her so much that she hears her voice, right now?_

_He didn't want to turn around to see if it was true or not. He didn't want to ruin this moment, even if it was just fake. He didn't want to go back to the reality where the two of them are now strangers. He didn't want to realize that he didn't have a chance, not now nor ever. He just didn't want to end the moment. He missed her._

_But then, he didn't have to turn around._ _A pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. It felt so real._

_Rather, it was real. But Youngmin still can't believe what was happening._

_"Stupid. Don't_ _you_ _dare go anywhere." The girl said as she tightened the hug._

_Youngmin still didn't move an inch, his heart beating the fastest it could ever go._

_He still likes her._

_Did she?_

_"I like you, Im Youngmin." She confessed, as she let go of him. He, then, turned around, and saw the face of whom he likes. Of whom he has liked ever since._

_It was real. Serin just confessed to him. Serin just did what he couldn't do all these years. His wish was granted._

_"I like you, too, Yoon Serin." He managed to confess back, his face flushed with a shade of red. "I won't go, I promise."_

_Serin smiled at him, one that melted his heart. She held his hands, and started walking away. Youngmin was so overwhelmed that it was kind of late to realize the graduation ceremony hasn't ended, yet._

_"How about grad?" He said, shock evident in his face._

_"Skipping it. With you." She replied, with a cute giggle he couldn't resist._

_Youngmin just stared at her with disbelief, but shook his head after a short while, and threw an arm around her shoulder, as they continued walking, ignoring the fact that they were both still_ _wearing_ _their togas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
